


Тихие звезды

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, kiss, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Три раза, когда Рейнир не спал ночью.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Тихие звезды

1.

Нести ночную вахту в одиночку Рейниру пока не доверяют, но он и не против, ведь в напарники ему почти всегда назначают Онни. Совпадение? Рейнир надеется, что нет.  
Онни умеет скользить в темноте неслышной, почти как Лалли, тенью, но подходя к Рейниру, всегда ступает чуть громче, чтобы предупредить и не напугать.

Сегодня их партия зачистила гнездо троллей в старой школе — Туури перевела Рейниру надпись с таблички, — и у Онни целый день было совершенно непонятное лицо. В обычное время он — что открытая книга, смотри да читай, но не сегодня.

Печаль, злость, скорбь, сочувствие, почему-то радость. Слишком сложная для Рейнира смесь.

Тролли в школе были слабыми, мелкими, вызывали ощущение ненормального для таких, как они, смирения, и Онни чуть ли не криком заставил Сигрюн не идти дальше, а остаться в маленьком приозерном городке на вечер, чтобы провести ритуал. Рейнир издалека слушал негромкое пение финского мага под нежный перебор струн — посмотреть не удалось — и думал, могли ли в школе устроить медпункт для больных учеников? Он еще слишком неопытен, чтобы различать троллей, да и возможно ли вообще понять, из каких людей получились эти монстры, а спросить у Онни не решается.

Как и о том, почему тот не снимает перчатки даже в лехто, даже играя на кантеле. Разве это удобно? Рейнир скучает по рукам Онни: крупным, но изящной формы, не как у Олафура, а, скорее, как у Хильдур, с ловкими пальцами опытного медика, которые одинаково легко могут спасти от смерти или оборвать жизнь.

Они появляются перед мысленным взором Рейнира, и он невольно вспоминает короткое мирное время в Исландии, когда понял, что, кажется, хочет от Онни чего-то, что не совсем правильно одному парню хотеть от другого. 

За время экспедиции Рейнир привык к наготе остальных, кроме, пожалуй, Туури — уединения в котанке не хватало даже во время дезинфекции, но Онни отказался пойти в баню у дома Рейнира со всеми и выкроил время, чтобы сходить туда только с Лалли. Интересно, о чем они говорили? О каде? И когда дурацкое любопытство Рейнира переросло во что-то большее?

Теперь Рейнир видит только лицо Онни. Открытые руки — непозволительная роскошь для неиммунного мага на охоте в Тихом мире, когда надо постоянно быть начеку, быть готовым к удару, а еще делать тысячу необходимых для выживания вещей, во время которых так легко поранить нежную кожу и открыть дорогу Сыпи.

Хотя даже смотреть на то, как ловко Онни вяжет барьеры из зачарованной лески затянутыми в лосиную кожу пальцами, — приятно.

За бегущими по кругу из вечера в вечер мыслями Рейнир чуть не пропускает тихий треск ветки позади. Онни призраком возникает за спиной и кладет подбородок Рейниру на плечо, а потом обнимает его за талию.

Рейнир замирает.

Ему хочется повернуться, обхватить человека рядом за лицо, заглянуть в глаза. Удостовериться, что это правда Онни.

Онни, который никогда не позволил бы себе такого откровенного жеста. Онни, который тщательно избегает прикосновений, кажется даже не осознавая этого. Онни, который наверняка ужаснулся бы, узнав, какие именно сны с ним в главной роли приходят к Рейниру ночь за ночью. 

Рейнир умрет со стыда, если Онни узнает, но, кажется, спрятать чувства все-таки не удалось.

Онни вздыхает, и Рейнир чувствует плечом, как вздымается и опадает твердая грудь.

— Это были дети. — Голос у Онни очень ровный и тихий. Его исландский звучит грубовато и не всегда правильно, но по-своему музыкально. — Я видел их души, когда они улетали по Птичьему пути. Совсем маленькие птенцы и несколько взрослых, наверное врачи или учителя, которые оставались с ними до последнего.

— Ты уверен? — решается спросить Рейнир после паузы. Тишина в ответ. Она длится и длится, пока Онни не роняет еле слышное:  
— Да.

Рейнир вспоминает сон Лалли о его родной деревне. Там ведь тоже была школа. Намного меньше этой, но все же.

Онни наверняка знал там всех учеников. Напомнили ли ему души освобожденных детей старого мира тех, кого он знал в своей спокойной юности? Напомнили ли Туури?

Хочется спросить его, но нельзя. Не сейчас. В одном коротком исландском слове звучит столько боли, что у Рейнира ноет сердце. Ему очень хочется утешить Онни, но он не знает, как это сделать, и потому лишь стоит, неподвижно, будто рядом тролль, от которого надо спрятаться. Хотя, наверное, чувство, что гложет Онни с мгновения, когда они нашли школу, страшнее даже гиганта. Того можно убить, но эмоции не выжечь. И если сказать что-то не то, Онни может отгородиться — пусть не стеной деревьев, как во сне, но чем-то, что Рейнир не сможет преодолеть никогда.

Онни снова беззвучно вздыхает, а затем зубами стаскивает с левой руки перчатку из лосиной кожи — правая рука остается лежать на поясе Рейнира — и запускает ему за пазуху. Вчера, когда они снова бежали, Рейнир зацепился за что-то и умудрился порвать и комбинезон, и водолазку, а Миккель пообещал зашить прорехи утром. Рейнир, наверное, впервые в жизни порадовался, что умудрился испортить одежду.

Ладонь Онни ледяная, и Рейнир невольно вздрагивает от ее прикосновения, но не отказывается поделиться теплом. Он не знает, что сказать, но, кажется, человеку рядом нужны не слова.

Онни уходит в середине ночи, только под конец их дежурства.

2.

Стоит Рейниру закрыть глаза — и он снова там, где три огромных медведя чуть не убили их всех, видит жуткие морды, слышит пробирающий до костей рев. Он не может спать, хотя все болит от усталости — тролли не задели его тело. Пострадал только разум.

В голове непрерывно крутится когда-то сказанная Бьярни фраза: «Вот тогда я и узнал, как выглядит смерть».

Рейнир был на грани не раз, но никогда еще не боялся так сильно, как сегодня.

Он хочет спать.

Он знает, что ему нужно отдохнуть, потому что где-то их ждет каде и, может быть, сурма. Ему нужны все силы, чтобы выжить и вернуться домой.

Он не может закрыть глаза, потому что боится даже моргнуть. В глаза будто песка насыпали.

И потому уходит на край лагеря, чтобы, прислонившись спиной к толстому дубу, полюбоваться звездами, проглядывающими сквозь резную листву. Вид звезд его всегда успокаивает. Где бы он ни был, они складываются в знакомые с детства узоры, которые когда-то показал ему отец. Они неизменны и потому олицетворяют собой стабильность, которой Рейниру сейчас так не хватает. Он как раз находит взглядом Плеяды, когда Онни бесшумно выходит из чащи и садится рядом.

Он смотрит на Рейнира — и тот знает, что выглядит ужасно: чересчур бледный, под глазами синяки будто от ударов, а на самом деле — от недосыпа и пережитого днем неизбывного ужаса.

Онни отчетливо вздыхает и стягивает с руки правую перчатку. Рейнир как зачарованный смотрит на его пальцы — не слишком тонкие или толстые, не чересчур длинные или короткие, в самый раз, очень правильные, с коротко стрижеными, нежно-розовыми ногтями, под которыми сейчас виднеется черная каемка грязи, — а потом вспоминает прошлый раз и невольно опять замирает, боясь, что Онни передумает делать, что он там собирался сделать, наденет перчатку обратно и уйдет. Мало ли. Но Онни не уходит — он кладет руку Рейниру на голову и тихонько заводит песню на финском. И радужки его наполняются волшебным светом, загораются в темноте земными звездами.

Звезды же небесные начинают медленно танцевать в черном небе, а потом спускаются и неторопливо кружатся вокруг Рейнира, весь мир которого схлопывается до теплой ладони на макушке, до мерцающих серебром глаз напротив, до космической спирали вокруг.

Наутро Рейнир просыпается отдохнувшим и полным сил на своей постели из еловых лап, у которой находит чашку спелой земляники. Он съедает ягоды под щебечущее хихиканье Туури и радуется, что больше никто ничего не увидел.

Только Туури замечает взгляд, который Онни чуть позже бросает на измазанные алым соком губы Рейнира, но в этот раз у нее хватает такта промолчать.

3.

Мертвенная усталость накрывает лагерь пологом тишины. Изнеможение после сражения с каде так велико, что даже Сигрюн не храпит. Рейнир и сам отключился, стоило только упасть на постель, но что-то заставило его вынырнуть из целительной тьмы глубокого, без видений, сна. Будто кто-то позвал, далеко, на самой границе слышимости.

Онни сидит поодаль, под деревом, где накануне пел Рейниру колыбельную.  
Точно. Рейнир так вымотался, что даже защитные руны не начертил, и теперь Онни, который и так выложился больше всех, приходится сидеть без отдыха, чтобы никто не сожрал их всех. Стыд Рейнира — острый, как финский нож.

Онни поворачивает голову, и глаза его снова светятся звездным серебром, и если бы Рейнир знал про гипноз, он бы почувствовал себя загипнотизированным, хотя Онни ничего не делает, только смотрит. Но ноги Рейнира движутся будто сами по себе, и вот он обнаруживает, что сидит под боком у Онни.

Тот протягивает к Рейниру руки, и он целое мгновение не понимает, что нужно делать, но потом его осеняет. В груди будто пустеет, и сердце в этой пустоте гулко ухает, грохочет, как прибой о скалы во время шторма. Рейнир поднимает внезапно ставшие тяжелыми руки и медленно, с нежностью, которую не ожидал найти в себе, нежностью, которую странно проявлять по отношению к одному из самых суровых людей, которых Рейнир знает, и совершенно естественно — по отношению к одному из самых заботливых и по-своему ласковых людей, которых Рейнир знает, стягивает потрепанные перчатки с рук Онни.

Они покрыты ссадинами и ожогами, и все же Рейнир не видел ничего прекраснее. Потому что это знак доверия, знак взаимности, знак того, что самое страшное осталось позади и теперь можно просто жить и наслаждаться простыми радостями. Что можно позволить себе любить. Он сжимает в своих руках открытые горячие ладони Онни и бездумно тянется к ним губами. Ему невыносимо сильно хочется поцеловать их, но Онни мягко отнимает руки и запускает их в густые кудри Рейнира, заставляя его наклонить голову, а потом касается губами его губ.

Рейнир не видит звезд, но слышит, как они поют в ночных небесах — почти неслышно, очень нежно. И пусть слова этой песни на финском языке, Рейнир знает, о чем она.


End file.
